Cement mixes, such as concrete mixes, are used in a multitude of compositions and procedures throughout the world. In addition, greenhouse gases such as carbon dioxide are a growing concern worldwide. There is a need for methods and compositions to contact cement mixes with carbon dioxide and for cement mixes containing incorporated carbon dioxide and carbonation products.
In certain situations in which a mixture of solid and gaseous carbon dioxide is delivered by forcing pressurized liquid carbon dioxide, or a mixture of gaseous and liquid carbon dioxide, through an orifice to a lower pressure environment, it is desirable to determine the flow rate of the carbon dioxide and/or total amount of carbon dioxide delivered without the use of, e.g., changes in weight of carbon dioxide source container or containers, which can be inaccurate at small doses, or, e.g., a mass flow controller or other direct measurement of flow. In addition, it is often desirable to deliver such a mixture of solid and gaseous carbon dioxide to a mix, such as a cement mix, using apparatus and methods to optimize the uptake of the carbon dioxide into the mix, especially at low doses of carbon dioxide.